Where Are You Now?
by Kanoku
Summary: What if Kanoku was there to see Yamcha's death? What would she say, or do?


This is just a small fic of what it would be like if Kanoku was there at the Saiya-jin saga, at where Yamcha dies. Oh yeah, the disclaimer crap: I do not own Dragonball Z. I wished I owned Yamcha--or at least married him--but I don't have that either. Plus, I have no money...just a money-eating dog.  
  
*******  
  
Kuririn stepped forward. "No! I'll go next!" he yelled. He raised his hands to start an attack, but Yamcha interuppted.  
  
"Let me go. I really want to show these goons what we're all about down here." he said, with that look in his eye. Kuririn stared at Yamcha.  
  
"But I want to, too!" Kuririn complained to Yamcha. Yamcha looked back at his bald friend.  
  
"Yeah, but you've been wished back with the Dragonballs once already. And if in case anything DOES happen, at least we know I can be revived," Yamcha replied. he stepped forward and took up a stance.  
  
"It's like a soap opera!" Nappa exclaimed to Vegeta, who was standing by his side. Vegeta shushed him up as Yamcha held out his hands. Nappa pointed at Yamcha and told one of the Saibamen to attack.  
  
"Laughing, huh? Well, that just seals your fate, frog-man," Yamcha joked. The Saibaman jumped at them and they both disappeared. Gohan was amazed as Piccolo told him what they were doing.  
  
Son Kanoku was watching the battle behind some rocks. They had told her to stay at home, but being a Saiyan, she could not pass up a fight.  
  
"Maybe I can jump out there and surprize them?" Kanoku thought to herself. She watched as the one she loved defended off the Saibaman and Kamehameha'd it into the ground. Yamcha landed softly by the crater.  
  
"So. I guess we're in a different leaque all together than your little goon squad," Yamcha smirked. "How about I take on all four of them by myself?" Tenshinhan, Kuririn, and Piccolo commented on how crazy Yamcha was, as Gohan gasped.  
  
The Saibaman jumped out of the hole and grabbed tightly onto Yamcha. It got a good hold on him and smirked an evil smirk. One that almost exactly copied Vegeta's.  
  
"So that's it..." Piccolo concluded as he and the other six watched as the Saibaman glowed a bright white and self-destructed in a blinding flash. When the light cleared, little remnats of the Saibaman could be seen scattered around Yamcha's still form, lying in the middle of the new crater.  
  
With one quick and fluid action, Kanoku jumped out from behind the rocks and ran over to Yamcha's side. She rested her hands on Yamcha's neck in hopes of feeling a pulse.  
  
There was none.  
  
Tears flowed from Kanoku's eyes as she remembered every last detail of her time with Yamcha. The good memories. The bad memories. And the painful.  
  


_Calling out your name_  
_Your face is everywhere_  
_I'm reaching out to you_  
_To find that you're not there_  


  
"Yamcha...please...wake up!" Kanoku said as she lightly pushed him.  
  


_I can't go on as long as I believe_  
_Can't let go when I keep wondering_  
_Where are you now? What have you found?_  
_Where is your heart, when I'm not around?_  
_Where are you now, you gotta let me know_  
_So I can let you go_  


  
Kanoku knew, no matter how hard she tried, that all her attempts would be unsuccessful. She ran her fingers through Yamcha's hair and across his handsome face. She felt the blood that was now freely flowing from his face.  
  


_I can hear your voice_  
_The ring of yesterday_  
_It seems so close to me_  
_But yet so far away_  


  
Kanoku sat silently by Yamcha's side, ignoring all that was going on around her. Her thoughts were all focused on one thing. Yamcha.  
  
"Yamcha...where are you?" she said, more to herself than to Yamcha's still form.  
  


_Where are you now? What have you found?_  
_Where is your heart when I'm not aroudn?_  
_Where are you now, you gotta let me know_  
_So I can let you go_  


  
"Yamcha...I don't want to let you go..." Kanoku grasped Yamcha's hands in hers. She stroked the top of his hands, like she would do to a sick person.  
  


_I should let it out, its time to let you go_  
_I just wanna know_  


  
Kanoku's tears still ran down her cheeks, dropping onto Yamcha's face and mixing in with his blood. She pushed back some strands of his hair away from his face and sort of straightened out his orange gi.  
  


_Where are you now? What have you found?_  
_Where is your heart when I'm not aroudn?_  
_Where are you now, you gotta let me know_  
_So I can let you go_  


  
Kanoku looked down once again at Yamcha's body. With her thumb, she wiped away the blood that poured from his mouth. She gently tilted up Yamcha's face and leaned over to kiss him. She kissed him on his lips, not caring if the blood came back, and gave him the longest kiss she had ever given him. For she knew, that this was going to be their last...


End file.
